No Longer The Baby
by britttt-knee
Summary: Ginny Weasley has started yet her 7th year at Hogwarts. She is Head Girl along with her best friend. In the hall she ran into someone she never expected she’d see again. Boy was she wrong. Well now he is like her professor and has sent kindness towards
1. School

**Title: **No Longer The Baby

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Original Characters of J.K. Rowling.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley has started yet her 7th year at Hogwarts. She is Head Girl along with her best friend. In the hall she ran into someone she never expected she'd see again. Boy was she wrong. Well now he is like her professor and has sent kindness towards her with the look he has. What is she going to do? Is she falling for him?

* * *

Seventeen year old, Ginny Weasley sat in the Head Girl Dorms. There were two in the room. Dumbledore decided on there being two Head Girls and Boys. Ginny and her best friend Raven Levine.

Raven was taller then Ginny and thinner. Raven stood at 5'8 with an heart-shaped face. She held deep gray eyes and long black curls. Her skin tone was a bit pale but she had rosy cheeks. Angel dusted freckles covered the tip of her nose and spotted her cheeks.

Ginny had changed from her little girl self to a woman. She now was 5'6. She had a golden tan that went great with her deeply crimson curly red hair. She had freckles still but they were hard to spot. Her chest had filled out over the summer and she had got the eyes of many boys. She had long legs to go great with her tan and shorts skirts she wore. She was thin but not too thin. Her dull brown eyes were now honey brown and held specks of blue noted in them.

She was a seventh year and her last year in Hogwarts. She'd miss this place. She had met Raven here in her third year and had two boyfriends and one Ron didn't know about.

That year they were getting a student teacher in Potions. What fun! She was going to try and become the Defense Against Dark Arts Professor, after Hogwarts. Unpacking, she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She looked good, in her khaki dungaree skirt and dark green tank top outlined with a creamed lace.

The room was beautiful. The walls were painted a pale yellow, with a white bedroom set. Raven and Ginny each got something of their own, both had desk, dressers, closets and much more. Ginny's bed was off to the right and her comforter was a muggle theme called Care Bears that she feel in love with, when she went to Taylor's house for the summer. Taylor's was white, with Quidditch teams zooming over it.

Dumbledore had charmed it when she practically begged. Lying back on her bed, she looked up when Raven came in occupied with a boy. It was... David Bloome. He was a boy from France and was in their year. He had a golden tan, tousled blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was muscular built from the Quidditch team. He was in Ravenclaw.

Leaving, her friend alone, she walked out of the room and out of the head commons. Wondering around the corridors, she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into something strong. With a 'Oof!' She was on her butt on the ground.

Looking at a hand that was offered to her, she took and was pulled up. Wiping her clothes off she didn't bother to look up yet.

'Thank you, for helping me.' She said in a sweet tone, since she now took up singing with her friend Raven who had talent.

'Weaslette, your welcome.' Drawled a voice with a smirk in it.

'Malfoy? Draco Malfoy...?' She stammered looking up to see a hot blonde.

Draco Malfoy stood at 6'1. He was muscular and still pale. He had the perfect body. His blonde hair was no longer gelled back but was now shaggy and hung loosely. His gray eyes were dark and mysteriously. His facial expressions didn't change, they were still perfect and made him look very attractive.

'Weaslette, I know I'm good looking but you don't have to gaped at me.' Draco said huskily.

Stomping on his foot, she walked off leaving a furious Draco Malfoy behind.

Stepping into the Head Common Room, she noticed Colin in there with some young girl in the fifth or sixth year. The other head boy, Marquee Reynolds was a Hufflepuff.

Marching up to her room, she layed back on her bed noticing Raven was there reading. Fluttering her eyes closed, she thought about some things. Her summer and how that went. She was with Raven and they had spent the summer checking out guys. It had been so much fun cruising around in Raven's 2003 Baby Blue BMW.

Her thoughts ended with Raven announcing it was time for dinner. Getting up, she followed her out, pulling on her robe. As they walked the halls, Raven talked about David and some other guy named Travis Locke. She had to admit Travis was hot. He was about 6'1, built with shaggy black hair with brown eyes. He had the perfect body and any girl would want him but he was with Luna Lovegood who had changed over the years. Luna was now skinny and thin, she the body of a model. Her long dark blond hair reached to her waist. Her blue eyes were now baby blue with a twinkle in them. She wasn't as weird as she was way back then but still read her father's magazine with her own column.

Luna and Ginny used to be friends until Luna found this all mighty power over Travis and left Ginny to hang out with the girls, Ginny called the 'Plastics'. She had gotten the name from the movie _Mean Girls_ that Raven owned.

As they enter the great hall and took a seat at the Head Table, Ginny looked down at the other occupants. The Professors, Headmaster, Head Boys and Draco Malfoy. She had noticed he was by Snape in an enlightening conversation.

Her dinner was quiet with only a slight nod or answer. Raven spent it blabbing away which is what she could really do. Silence though fell over as Dumbledore stood up.

'Students, I'd like you all to meet, Draco Malfoy. He is our Student Teacher for potions. We are trying this out for a year and seeing how well it goes.' Dumbledore said happily, his blue eyes never losing its twinkle. Some students were astonished, others hated having to deal with Draco for a number of years.

'You are all now dismissed to your dorms.' McGonagall orderly said and the students began getting up and leaving with their friends. Ginny got up, having to go alone, since Raven ran off with David. Slowly walking towards the Great Hall doors, she felt a hand clasped on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw an arrogant smirk.

'Ginevra, I need your assistants to the Head Dorms, that is where I'll be staying.' Draco said with sarcasm running through it. Of course she knew he'd be staying there. Well she knew a student teacher would be not him. He called her by her first name, not her usual teasing nickname. Guessing it was because of the job, she followed along and led him through.

Their shoes hit their stone marble floor and left echoes off the walls. Silence fell between them as they approached the Portrait. The portrait held a young girl about eight with long brown hair swinging on a swing in the meadows. A Boy was in the tree above the swing, he had blonde hair. The portrait moved and the little girl spotted her.

'Password, please Miss?' The girl asked in a singsong voice.

'Cookie Dough.' Ginny answered and the portrait slid opened letting the two of them in. Heading to her dorm, she was pulled back by his voice.

'Cookie Dough....? Who picked that?' He asked with a laugh. She'd never heard him laugh and it sounded wonderful.

'I picked it. Goodnight, Malfoy.' She said and heading right up to her dorm closing the door, leaving a thoughtful Draco behind.

Changing into a lavender tank top and silky black bottoms, she climbed in bed, taking note Raven was already asleep. With a grin, she fell back on her pillow into a deep slumber of dreams.

Being awoken early on Sunday wasn't a good day for a female Weasley. Well this Female that is. She loved sleeping in and here was Raven who needed help with her hair awakening her. Yawning, she made her way over and used a simple charm to straighten, trudging back over to her bed. Before she even layed down, a knock proceed on the door and Raven was in the bathroom.

With a groan she got up and walked over opening. There was the Golden Trio. They must have wanted to visit after the long hours of work, but this early in the morning. Why couldn't she live a life where they didn't wake her up until eleven or noon.

'Good Morning Ginny.' Greeted a happy Hermione. She probably had just left Blaise at home. Hermione and Blaise began dating back in their sixth year and Blaise proposed to her after school ended for them. She accepted and both planned the wedding during Christmas.

Ron, his grouchy self like her nodded his greeting. Harry smiled at her and looked around. He was with a woman from his unit of work. Gabrielle Donovan, was her name. Ron was seeing Pansy, who was a fashion designer and was away in Italy selling some of her designs.

'Good morning to you all too.' She said bitterly and gave them a fake smile.

'As you can see, I am not dressed and Ronnikins hates that. So please do wait in the commons.' She said before closing the door and turning back heading towards her closet. Pulling out a white skirt and pink halter top, she pulled them on and headed to her full-length mirror. Using a hygiene charm on her, so she smelt good and didn't reek, she pulled her long hair back into a bun letting a few trestles hang down. No use for make-up since she held natural beauty. Slipping, some white sketchers on, she walked out of the dorm Raven following.

Raven found Ginny's brothers, all of them Hot and Cute all but Percy that is. Sitting besides Hermione, she found the three staring at Draco Malfoy who was wistfully asleep on a desk in the corner. Rolling her eyes and standing up, she walked over to Draco shaking him not knowing he was awake.

'Bloody Hell Weasley! I'm awake.' He said getting up, brushing her hand off of him, giving her a false smile followed by a smirk her walked up to his dorm and closing it. She could hear him muttering a few things on the other side and giggled.

Raven smiled at Ginny as did Hermione. Harry and Ron sat back amazed, Draco didn't notice or throw remarks at them. Before amazement was off their face, Ginny heard Draco yell down.

'Pothead, Weasel do close your mouth. Don't want to catch any flies now do we?' Drawled a grouchy Draco. Giggling even more, the three girls, headed out towards the Great Hall with two red boys behind them.

* * *

Thats the first chapter to No Longer The Baby, Hope you all liked it. Well review and tell me some ideas or things you might like to see further more into the story and different chapter.

**Aimee Malfoy**


	2. He is back? That witch

**Title: **No Longer The Baby

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Original Characters of J.K. Rowling.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Chapter: **Two

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley has started yet her 7th year at Hogwarts. She is Head Girl along with her best friend. In the hall she ran into someone she never expected she'd see again. Boy was she wrong. Well now he is like her professor and has sent kindness towards her with the look he has. What is she going to do? Is she falling for him?

* * *

At breakfast, Ginny and Raven reviewed their timetables and comparing the classes they had together. So far it was all but two, Potions and Muggle Studies, where Ginny's class was studying Home Education and they were around babies, while Raven was into Sewing. Potions though were different. Raven didn't want to take it in advanced so she took a regular class.

Hermione still kept talking to about her and Blaise. The winter wedding and how Ginny was Maid of Honor. Ginny was upset that they invited Lovegood. Hearing heels click on the floor and reach their table, she looked up to see Luna and three other girls. She remembered them, Camilla Jones, Rain Kendall and Jennifer Nicholas.

Jennifer and Camilla were cousins, with dark burgundy hair, Carmel skin tone and black eyes. Rain on the other hand was naturally tanned and held long brown wavy hair and black eyes. She was Latino but born in London.

'Hermione, I can't wait until the party. I was wondering though if I could bring Travis?' Asked Luna although it seemed kind of demanding instead of a question. Hermione just nodded, still writing wedding plans. Luna plastered a smile on her face and gave her thanks before walking off and back to Ravenclaw towards the end where it was reserved for only them.

'Hermione...' whined Ginny, 'why are you letting her bring Travis? Why did you even invite her, she has changed.' Ginny complained getting a look from Ron and Harry.

'Ginny, I had to. Ron and Pansy were discussing it and Luna overheard in Diagon Alley and owled me for an invitation.' Hermione explained looking up from her notes.

Ginny through a glare at her brother and made a mental note, to send a Howler to Pansy. Ron gave a sheepishly grin and looked downward at his food and began eating like there was no tomorrow. He acted as if he was starved and he wasn't, He stayed in a small cottage with Pansy and she could cook.

'Ronald Weasley! You have such a big mouth! Now that whore has to come to Hermione's party and ruin it. She'll be hitting on everyone, probably even Mr. Granger. I can't believe, I am now not talking to you until I talk to Pansy.' Her outburst had brought the attention of everyone even the teachers. The attention didn't shift to Draco either as he walked in casually late.

'Did I miss something?' He asked when he reached Snape, who nodded and began to eat his breakfast leaving a confused Draco. Ginny's cheeks became a rosy red color and she looked over at Luna who was sending her a glare that could kill.

Everyone turned his or her attention back to where it was but Raven. She just stared at Ginny amazed.

'Gin girl, never thought you had it in you!' Remarked an astonished Raven. Letting out a giggle, she finally broke down and fell backwards, not noticing from laughing so hard. Being caught surprised her until she looked down and up to see silver eyes staring back at her.

'Ginevra, I suggest you watch yourself.' He whispered into her ear and helped her up, being stared at many students. Giving them an arrogant glare, he took his path and walked out of the Great Hall, his robes billowing after him.

As everyone started leaving, Ginny got up with Raven and they headed out to Care of Magical Creatures for class. Saying their 'Good Morning Hagrid' and taking seats on the ground. Class began with them learning about Fire Crabs. After Hagrid's class, they head up to Herbology, and then Ginny had Potions.

'Good Morning Class, Today Professor Malfoy will be teaching you Shrinking Solution, You may now take over Draco.' Snape announced and sat back at his desk grading Summer Homework.

'Ok class, what we need for this potion is sliced caterpillar, and....' Draco went on explaining the ingredients needed. Ginny took notes and saw how much pride he put in his work. No wonder he was top in potions for the guys and Head Boy. He put his time in his work. When class ended Draco held her back. It was lunch and Snape had left.

'Red, I heard the trio was back. It seems your friend Granger is seeking a job in Herbology.' Draco sounded interested as he said it.

'Yes, they are but I only see them around the time, I awake and for eating.' She said sounding less obvious as if she didn't know it.

'Whatever but I need you for the potion we were working on today. That's all.' He said before stepping around a furious girl and making his way to the Great Hall.

Biting her lip while her face, turned red she stomped out of the room. Going the other direction to the Great Hall. Stepping in, she saw Draco smirk down at her and Hermione over talking to Dumbledore. Typical that girl always loved him and the school.

Sitting at her table, she noticed Raven engrossed in a conversation with Emily Clayton, a fellow peer. She took some food on her plate and only looked up when she was spoken too.

'Hello Virginia...' drawled a bittersweet voice. Turning around she came face to face with Luna Lovegood. She hated it when people thought her name was something other then what it was told. She loved the name Virginia but it wasn't hers.

'Its Ginevra, Lovegood.' Came back a cold and deep voice. Ginny yet again turned around and spotted Draco a few seats down.

'I really do not care what it is. Listen though, you stay away from your friend Raven, I think she might just make the type to be in our group.' Hissed Luna, flipping her hair and turning around as Raven turned to her.

'What was that about?' Questioned Raven turning her attention to Ginny.

'Nothing that interesting.' She mumbled nibbling her bun loathing Luna even more then ever. She wouldn't let them have Raven even though the girl did almost dress like them. Raven had on a flirty white skirt that was short stopping at her mid-thigh, pink off the shoulder top and some flip-flop sandal heels.

Happy with the nod Raven gave her. Finishing up her lunch, she got up and Raven did. 'I'm going to the room, Rav, are you?' She asked turning to her friend.

'Of course Gin-Gin!' She said with a giggle and both walked off leaving with a dark glare following them.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I know its been a week or more but I've been waiting for my beta! Well I hope you all liked this one even though its kinda short...

**Reviews:**

**Sirithtalwen-** Thanks I just had a student teacher so I decided to do that in this DM/GW fiction.

**Princess - **Thanks I won't change a thing.

**Celi -** Don't worry I will!

**SLP -**The Trio is there since Hermione is looking for a job.

**dracosgirl15**-Thanks for the review!

**Flavor Of The Week **- Thanks, I'll keep writing

**Everyone: **Thanks for the reviews! I might take awhile to take chapter three out because of school.

-Aimee Malfoy


	3. Hogsmeade and A Friendship

**Title: **No Longer The Baby

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Original Characters of J.K. Rowling.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Chapter: **Three – Hogsmeade and A Friendship

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley has started yet her 7th year at Hogwarts. She is Head Girl along with her best friend. In the hall she ran into someone she never expected she'd see again. Boy was she wrong. Well now he is like her professor and has sent kindness towards her with the look he has. What is she going to do? Is she falling for him?

* * *

When they arrived in their dorm, Ginny plopped down on her bed. Raven was sorting through some pictures when Ginny looked up. 

'What are you doing this Hogsmeade weekend? If nothing you want to hang out?' Ginny asked her propping herself up.

'Well David invited me to go hang out with him and the group he hangs out with.' Raven said with a sheepishly grin.

_The group David hung out with…? Oh… Luna's group._ Ginny thought about this and wondered what Luna had that she didn't. Turning over, she grabbed a muggle pen and her notepad. She began her list:

_Blonde Hair_

_Blue Eyes_

_Popular_

_Evil Ways_

_Boyfriend_

_Weirdo Dad_

_No Mother (To see what the hell she is wearing…)_

Finishing her list, she set it aside under her pillow. Looking behind her she saw Raven going through her dresser.

'Have Fun…' She mumbled walking by making Raven look up for a second before going back to her clothes. Fury and Rage filled in her. Luna was trying to win Raven over with David, that ass. _I can fix that though._ She thought to herself with a wicked smile.

Walking into the commons of the Heads, she noticed Draco on one couch, a book on his chest and him gently snoring. Walking over, she stood over him.

'Drakey Poo…' She said in her best Pansy Parkinson voice. He was up right then his wand at her face.

'Weasley? Do move out the way.' He said and got up pushing her aside and muttering to his self a glare set on his face.

Submerging a giggle, she walked out of the commons and towards the grounds. She knew David would be out there probably at the pitch.

Rounding the corner, she checked her appearance; she had on khaki jeans, white halter-top and khaki jean jacket. Her cloak was put over the outfit though since it was Friday and the classes ended early.

Making her way to the pitch, there he was with Colin and Christopher Shah. With a smile, she walked over pulling David away.

'Bloome, if Raven becomes Miss Whore in that group, I will personally cut off something of yours and feed it to Grawp.' She said before pushing him back towards a puddle.

'Have fun Davie…' She smirked and walked over to Colin giving him a hug before walking off leaving David cowering and Colin waving.

Marching back into the school, she fell into one person, she decided to ignore for the day. Looking up she heaved in a sigh and stood up. Walking past him, she felt his hand on her shoulder and was spun around.

'Not right now, Malfoy.' She said looking up at him seeing his all too familiar smirk.

'I was just wondering, if you'd like to spend the day with me in Hogsmeade next weekend.' He said with a simple shrug. The corners of her mouth tugged and became a smile.

'I'd love to. Meet you there are 4:30 pm if that is ok with you.' She proclaimed and got a nod. Giving him a grin, she walked off down the corridor a smile, showing on her face.

In her dreamland, she had awoken bumping into Hermione.

'Hey Hermione.' She gleefully said hugging her friend. She fell into step with her as Hermione discussed the wedding.

'My dress will be white, yours is gold to go with your lovely hair. The bridesmaids will wear midnight blue strapless dresses.' Hermione went on describing it and Ginny grinning eagerly for the wedding to happen sooner.

When Hermione left, she hurried up to her dorm. There she found Raven reading.

'Rav! Guess What? I'm going to Hogsmeade with Draco.' She exclaimed happily. Receiving a nod she looked at her friend.

'What's up?' She asked looking at a posture of Orlando Bloom in a muggle magazine.

'Well David came and told me, that the only reason He invited me to Hogsmeade was to see Camilla that slut. Ginny he also told me what you did. Thanks for standing up for me and all but now what am I going to do, since you are busy?' Raven told and asked when she was finished.

'Well you know, Craig Burgess, he has his eyes set on you since forever. You do know him?' She said and turned to her friend who looked confused.

'The tall, slytherin. With shaggy black hair, bright blue eyes. Light freckles going with a golden tan. Muscular from Quidditch. He is their new seeker. Hangs around with John and Kimberly Burk, the twins. Travis Palm, Justin Mayle, and Ashton Clark. That group who is like a younger version of Malfoy when he was way younger.' Ginny finished explaining about the slytherin boy.

Raven seemed interested and a smile appealed on her face. Smiling back, she handed her some parchment.

'Write to him.' She practically demanded giving her friend a grin. Raven jumped up at this and took some parchment and ink. She began writing in her handwriting.

_Dear Craig,_

_This is Raven Levine, the Gryffindor 7th year Head Girl. I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me? If so meet me, at Honeydukes around 4:30pm._

_Raven_

Ginny smile and took the letter from her friend and tied it to the owl, they kept in their room. It was Speedy, Raven's birthday present.

Sitting on their beds, both girls talk about what to wear for the fun of it.

'Should I wear green or black? That is all he wears.' Ginny asked and stated.

'Green would go better with your hair and black pants or a skirt.' Raven suggested and pulled her hair up looking around.

Ginny gave a nod and layed the outfit out making sure to put a boundary on it until Saturday. She looked at Raven who had picked out blue faded flares and a pink crocheted top with a white leather jacket.

Ginny had decided to have dinner in her room and Raven decided to join her. Eating their dinner, Ginny told her some funny stories about Ron and they erupted in laughter and quieted down hearing a hoot and pecking at their window.

'Whom is it addressed to?' Raven asked, quirking up a bit.

'Its addressed to me.' Ginny replied surprised.

_Dear Ginevra,_

_I'm warning you to stay away from Draco. He is not up for grabs unless of course it is mine. I'll be watching you two, just remember that. He will be mine no matter what it is to you. Malfoys are not to associate with scumbags like Weasleys. Tell your little friends hi for me and keep a look out._

_Padma Patil_

Ginny stood in surprise and let the letter fall on the bed. Padma Patil was in love with Draco. She remembered he took her to the Ministry Ball. The two were dating and it was after their graduation. She had went with Dean.

Swearing to herself, she looked at Raven who had a serious look on her face.

'We'll talk about it later.' She stated and fell onto her bed and closing her eyes, blocking out any thoughts.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok this took awhile to get out and I'm sorry. I have to write some story for class and its dued soon so the next chapter is on hold. Hope you all like this one.

**Aimee Malfoy**


	4. The Date and Memories

**Title: **No Longer The Baby

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Original Characters of J.K. Rowling.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Chapter: **Four – The Date and Memories

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley has started yet her 7th year at Hogwarts. She is Head Girl along with her best friend. In the hall she ran into someone she never expected she'd see again. Boy was she wrong. Well now he is like her professor and has sent kindness towards her with the look he has. What is she going to do? Is she falling for him?

* * *

Ginny sat at her vanity, Raven performing different hair charms. It was two hours before her date and she was thinking back to when Padma and Draco hooked up.

_Flashback _

_It was the year of 1997, The Trio's last year. Ginny was sitting at the table talking to Raven, when the Great Hall doors were opened and Draco walked in, his arm linked with the beauty Padma. He had his usually smirk and Padma was smiling. Pansy walked behind them with Crabbe and Goyle, while Blaise walked over to Hermione and sat beside her to Ron and Harry's dismay. _

_Ginny looked up, her brown eyes meeting dark black ones. Glaring at the owner, she turned back to Raven, who was talking about how cute, Ron was. Rolling her eyes, she pulled up her crimson red curly hair into a ponytail, tresses falling down, as she picked around her food._

_She used to be great friends with Padma, until she went out with Theodore Nott. IT was funny at first but she got closer to Draco, who Ginny had secretly liked and took him off her rack of guys. Luna and Padma then started hanging out. Ginny and Luna began to hate each other after Padma took over her. Padma would always discuss about Draco, so Ginny dropped her and the two began to slowly hate each other._

_After graduation, Draco and Padma ran off rumored to be married, but showed up at the Ministry Ball in July. Ginny had gone with Jeremy Russell and Raven went with Travis. Yes, the Travis who was the hottest guy at Hogwarts. Draco then dumped Padma right in public and went off to dance with a pretty Witch Weekly Model, Adriana Lavonia. The model was found dead at a club in Wizarding London. Padma was put on trial but wasn't pleaded guilty. She got off the hook and started her own modeling business. It was call Delicious Mercury Fashion Designers._

_Ginny had got the title Delicious Mercury stood for Draco Malfoy. The woman was in love with him, she even printed out that, he was her baby's father. She was sleeping around though and now had an eighteen month year old toddler. _

_End Flashback_

She knew Padma had bought a place in Muggle London. The baby he had met and looked nothing like Draco. The baby had black hair and blue eyes. Padma had slept around with those in Ravenclaw.

Now applying some splash to add on her face. She pulled on her outfit and grabbed some money she had placed on her dresser. Walking out the common room, she met up with Raven. Both girls were going to head to Hogsmeade with Raven.

Draco would be with Raven's date when they arrived. As they entered the lines, and waited for the carriages, Ginny noticed Luna looking over and throwing hateful looks. She returned them acting childish making faces.

Raven had caught one and made Ginny stand forward. Finally getting their carriage. They were on their way to Hogsmeade until, Luna and Camilla stepped in. Ginny knew then this would be bad. She'd probably kill Luna if she had the chance.

Ignoring the twit, she looked at Raven who was starring out the window with a dreamy look. With a sigh, she turned to her window and watched as many things they passed by. Hagrid's Hut, Quidditch Pitch and more….

She took an interest in the Shrieking Shack. She had been there only once and that was following her brother and his friends. She and Raven now went there if they needed too.

Seeing a big willow tree something about Draco came over her.

_Flashback _

_Draco Malfoy and Padma Patil sat under a large weeping willow tree. Draco was talking and Padma was laughing. Ginny stood in a far away distance with Michael Corner. The two had started dating again after Cho left and had decided on a picnic. _

_Not paying attention to her boyfriend she watched as Draco and Padma had a snogging session. She couldn't see why her ex-best friend liked him. _

_"Ginny why aren't you eating?" Michael asked sulkily._

_"Not hungry." She mumbled turning back to him and plastering a smile on her face. _

_She watched the two leave and saw Draco glance back at her with his all to infamous smirk. She had fallen for the boy and she knew it._

_End_

Her thoughts ended as they pulled up to The Shrieking Shack. Getting out, she and Raven headed for the Three Broomsticks.

Walking in, she sat in a booth alone, since Raven met up with Craig, who led her out to Madam Puddifoot's.

For what seemed like an hour, she looked to see Draco Malfoy arguing with a Brunette. Only one brunette she knew, Padma. Getting up with a plan, she walked over.

'Hey Draco.' She said wrapping an arm around his waist smiling at Padma was glaring daggers at her.

'Hey Gin.' He said with a smirk, getting the idea and kissing her cheek. Padma's face heated with rage as she left the pub slamming the door.

'That was fun.' Ginny announced as she went over to the booth with Draco following, forgetting their hands were locked until she sat down pulling him down with her.

Blushing, she slyly grinned at him and let go of his hand.

'Sorry.' She said meekly as she ordered two butterbeers for them.

'So Ginny, What are going to do after Hogwarts?' He asked placing his hands on the table.

'I'm going to study to be Professor of Defense Against The Dart Arts.' She said proudly as he nodded.

'I wanted to be an Auror.' He said smiling at her. It shocked her to see him, Draco Malfoy smile.

He seemed to notice her surprise and quickly smirked.

'Anything wrong?' He asked.

'No.' she said a bit to quickly as their drinks came. She rummaged through her purse to pay but Madam Rosetta had already left. Ginny then saw Draco's wallet.

'Your Welcome.' He said before she even had the chance and began drinking his butterbeer. Ginny watched him for a while before drinking hers.

'So, Draco... Why did you come back to England?' She asked since he fled from England after he graduated.

'Well life around Drumstrang was nice but I guess I like it better here.' He said with a shrug finishing his drink and ordering another.

Sitting back, she relaxed besides them as they began to talk about other things, like her family. The door was slammed open with two guys.

Ron and Harry were here! She thought dryly as she smiled at Draco who was still talking to her, not caring to look up.

'Ginevra Molly Weasley! What are you doing with this bloke?' Ron demanded his temper flying.

'Ronald, I am on a date, so if you kindly leave, it will go better.' She said with a dangerous tone waiting for her brother to leave.

Harry stood back amused. He knew Ginny could lash out, like she did earlier in the summer at Fred and George.

'Ginny, lets go.' He said getting the attention of everyone in the pub as he grabbed her arm.

This angered her having to be on a date ruined by her brother. Whipping her hand back, she slapped him with all her might mad. Watching him fall back on a table, she grabbed Draco's hand and led him out quickly.

'Sorry about that.' She said and they walked the line of shops with silence. It was about time to leave, so getting her together, she walked back to the school with him. Arriving on the steps. She smiled at him.

'My day was half great until Ron came. I'm sorry again for that.' She said yet again watching him laugh.

'Its aright.' He said before leaning in and crushing her lips with hers. This would be her first kiss in a year and it was by Him. Draco Malfoy was kissing her and she hoped the news would travel. When it ended, she smiled at him her cheeks red.

Watching him walk inside and down a way she didn't know, she followed but to her head dorm.

Getting to her dorm, she went up to her room and fell on her bed with happy thoughts. She didn't get up as Raven tried to make her and an owl pecked on the window. She fell asleep dreaming of her future with him.

_

* * *

Thanks For All the reviews!__StarryRavenFire- Don't worry Ginny will find her way to get through it all. Thanks for the reviews on the other chapters!_ _Celi- Don't worry Ginny Weasley will do what she wants! At the end I'll bet you the two will end up together. _

**_sakura-no-hana-hoshi_**_**- **You'll find out in the chapters to come! I don't even know what's going to happen. LOL! _

_**IslandGirl-11-** There will be a lot of flashbacks on the two. Some are mentioned in different chapters._

**_PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01_**_**- **Thanks I had fun adding in some humor._

**_Lestatlover1784_****_-_ **_Thanks for all the praises! If you want something you'd like to see in here please let me know. I've let everyone know about that already._

_**A/N: **Ok I got this chapter out so you all can get something to read before the holidays. I also have a Holiday story coming out. After Christmas there will be more updates but if not it's because of school. I don't know if the Three Broomsticks Owner is Madam Rosetta but if not this is the lady's daughter._

Aimee Malfoy 


	5. Author's Note

_**A/N: Sorry all, I know Chapter Five shoulder be out but I'm doing other stories and I had the fifth chapter down but my computer died and now I have to rewrite it, if I still had it, it would have been out a month ago. I'm on my sister's computer now and I hope you all can forgive me.**_

_**Aimee**_


	6. Vacation and A Snowy Winter

**Title: **No Longer the Baby

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Original Characters of J.K. Rowling.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Chapter: **Five – Vacation, and a Snowy Winter

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley has started yet her 7th year at Hogwarts. She is Head Girl along with her best friend. In the hall she ran into someone she never expected she'd see again. Boy was she wrong. Well now he is like her professor and has sent kindness towards her with the look he has. What is she going to do? Is she falling for him?

* * *

Waking up to a white morning, she saw an owl on the ledge of her window. Placing her robe on, she walked over to the window and letter the bird fly in while it let the snow drop from its body. As it stuck its leg out at her, she noticed it was a letter from her parents.

Sighing, she proceeded to open it as Raven emerged from the bathroom in a denim hip huggers and an off the shoulder striped shirt. It was baby blue and soft yellow. Raven's dark black curly hair was in a high ponytail and she used her wand to put on some Chap Stick and light yellow eye shadow. That's what she liked about Raven, who didn't care much for make up.

Looking at the letter, she scanned over it as her friend leaned over to read it too.

_Ginny, _

_This break your father has decided to go to America and check out those muggles. So it has been decided you will stay with Hermione and Blaise at their apartment. We have already told Raven's family and they she could still go if she'd like. _

_Also, dear, Ronald has told us he saw you with the Malfoy heir and that you gave your brother that red mark on his cheek. Honey, don't let him provoke him and I guess he is now afraid to go up to you again. Your father and I sent your things to Hermione as in your presents and Raven's family need to check with her so tell the girl. _

_Happy Christmas and New Years, hopefully we'll be back before that._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Placing the letter by on her nightstand, she smiled at Raven and grabbed her clothes and a towel heading to the bathroom.

'Gin, if I'm not here, I'm at the Owlery or Great Hall.' Raven said, placing on some new vans and walking out the dorm with a denim jacket on.

Ginny listened to her friend leave the room and she quickly undressed and got into their big whirlpool tub and poured scented strawberry bubble bath and she laid in the tub relaxing while she washed her crimson red hair. Finishing, she got out and quickly pulled on her clothes. She had on a yellow lacey camisole and white jeans. She pulled on a white thin hoodie and her adidas, as she stepped out the room letting her hair cascaded down her shoulders.

Rushing down the steps of the head dorm, she ran out the portrait and towards the Great Hall, hailing to a stop meeting up with Raven. Right before entering the doors, someone slammed the door with her face. Falling back on the floor, blackness over flooded her.

Waking up in a place she hated was one thing, but with her whole family overcrowding her? Blinking a bit, she noticed all the gifts on an end table at the end of her bed. Sitting up against the stuff pillows, she noticed the nurse rush over.

"Miss Weasley, are you feeling lightheaded?" ask Madam Pompfrey.

"No." She said and a potion was slipped down her throat. Blinking her eyes once again, she noticed her mother over her.

"Ginny, dear we came right when we heard." Molly Weasley consoled to her daughter. "Are you sure, you can go to Hermione's still?" She asked her daughter. It seemed, she asked Ginny and got a slurred yes.

"I'm fine mom, I just need a mirror." Ginny said wondering how big the bruise was. Noticing Raven wasn't here, she took note it was in class time.

As Mrs. Weasley handed her the mirror, some more family arrived as in Ron and Harry. Hermione had a wedding dress appointment and couldn't cancel. Taking the mirror, she looked at the bruise on one side of her face. It was black, blue and purple. It seemed to be fading but beneath her eye it was still forming. Leaning back, she knew the word must have been around the school already.

Later during the day, she got visits from all her friends. Hermione brought the message Draco couldn't come down since teaching and business with Blaise. With boredom overriding her she read through some books.

By dinner, she was let out of the wing and was to join the rest of the students. Doing so, she heard whispering and leaned against the wall to see who it was. Peeking, she stood agape.

It was David and Raven both seemed to be enjoying each other two and she then saw them kiss. She thought about the Slytherin boy they wrote. A bit rage, she walked off toward the dinner hall making sure, she'd ignore Raven for the bad deed or thing the girl did.

Spotting Kari, she walked over and sat by her beginning to talk when Raven sat by her and began talking at once. Ignoring her, she got up and headed to the Head Boy and girl table by the teachers and sat down leaving her friend clueless.

With Draco by her, she smiled and turned towards him and began to talk.

'So why are you ignoring Raven?' asked Draco with a smirk.

'She lied to me and went behind my back.' She said simply giving him a small grin.

'Aren't you going to forgive her?' He questioned her looking over at her friend who was talking to Kari.

'Why should I?' She replied, getting up and walking out the Great Hall deciding to go to the Kitchens. Walking down the corridor, she arrived in front of the Fruit Basket and tickled the bear. Being let in, a small house elf approached her before she even had her foot inside.

'How may Cookie, serve Miss?' Cookie asked looking up at the figure before her.

'May I have some macaroni, mash potatoes and chicken?' She said with a light smile. She had believed in S.P.E.W.

'Yes, Miss.' Cookie said and wondered off. Sitting at a counter, she waited and when the food appeared she dug in. After leaving the Kitchen she didn't want to face Raven. Heading off to the Gryffindor Common Room, she joined Kari and bunk in an empty bed.

Waking up, she realized it was the day of Christmas Break. Racing back the Head Dorms, she ignored Raven who just shrugged it off and ran off to find someone. Probably David. Finishing her packing, she brought her trunk to entrance and ran into Draco.

Falling down on her bottom hurt and she sat up ignoring his hand and wiping off invisible dust.

'Ginny? Answer me.' He demanded but it sounded more like a ply.

'Draco, just buzz off.' She said pushing pass him with her trunk. Walking out, she climbed into a carriage seeing Raven rush out with Luna by her side. Rolling her eyes, she stared out the window as the two plus Camilla join her on the ride. Listening to their stupid complication and giggles drove her insane.

'So Ray, do you think Hermione will let you come over?' Luna asked while looking at Ginny with a grin.

'Hermione loves me and of course she'll let me go.' Raven said with a giggle. Ginny wanted to hurl, Hermione disliked the girl, and she just stood her for Ginny. As the Carriage, stopped she was the first one off.

'Oh, Weasley didn't notice you there; guess your rags blended in that horrible ride.' Luna said and laughed with Camilla and Raven who held a frown.

'But Luna dear, I may have rags to cover me you have nothing but a cloth.' She said with an evil grin and walked away reaching a glare. Turning around she faced them with something more to say.

'Raven you're just like her. You have to be alpha-female but remember when she drops you, don't come running back.' She said turning with a smirk and walking away leaving her friend raged.

Spotting Hermione, she rushed over and gave her friend a hug before seeing blonde and midnight blue hair walk over. Sighing, she climbed in the backseat of Hermione's car keeping to herself.

She was shoved into the middle by Draco and Raven and the whole car ride was in silence. As they pulled up to a huge manor, Hermione broke out in giggles and Ginny looked up. Blaise was leaning over and blowing in her ear. Rolling her eyes she tuned out until Raven spoke.

'Hermione, I was wondering if I could go out with couple of friends.' Raven asked Hermione who turned to her as a scowl left her face. Ginny had to hide her grin as Hermione averted her eyes to her.

'Sure but be back by eleven – thirty.' Hermione replied turning back around. As the car pulled to a stop, Ginny mainly pushed Draco out who tripped onto the ground making her laugh and walk over him to get her trunk and trudge it up into the house.

Hermione laughed following Ginny as Blaise helped Raven who thought she was the princess. Draco with an icy glare on his face followed them levitating his trunk.

'Ginny, your room is at the end of the hall to the right, Draco yours is right beside hers to the left and Raven you are at the other end of the hall.' Hermione said in her bossy tone as all three walked up the stairs to their rooms.

Ginny walked into the room and smiled. It was lovely. The walled were a pale green with a white wicker bedroom set. The bed was decorated in purple, pink and yellow flowers. A bed for her kitten Kiwi was by her bed and Ginny let her kitten out as she heard a knock. Walking over she opened the door and clothes were thrown in her face. Realizing what they were she dropped them and saw Raven's door slam.

Hermione rushed up the stairs and saw Ginny and raised a brow.

'Come in and I'll explain.' Ginny said as Hermione followed and the door closed. Blaise and Draco sneaked over and put their ears to the door to listen.

'Raven and I aren't friends anymore.' She stated and began going over the story of what was happening. Having fun with Hermione helping her unpack, she noticed it was dinner time.

'I have to cook; I made Blaise kick the house elves out my kitchen.' Hermione said with a laugh and left leaving Ginny's door open. Leaning back, she knew she liked Draco but she couldn't explain what was happening to him.

Sitting up she saw grey eyes look into hers. Glaring she got up and left pushing by him. Looking out the main window in the entrance hall she saw snow blow around harshly, it was already half a foot and every fireplace was lit.

Walking into the fairly large dining room, she took a seat by Blaise who was talking to Draco and she avoided everyone but the two engaged couples' eyes.

'So Gin, how are you doing with guys?' Hermione asked with a smirk.

'Waiting for the right guy, I'm not like Luna and her friends who sleep around.' She said with a smile pushing her hair back.

'Hermione, may I leave now?' Raven inquired standing up.

'Raven, I'm so sorry but when you asked me if you could go out, I was busy. Maybe some other day but tonight we are putting up the tree.' Hermione said with a sickly sweet smile which made Ginny giggle as she turned, she met Crookshanks. She smiled and pet the cat. Blaise wasn't very fond of Crookshanks and had a scar cause of the cat.

Ginny helped Hermione clear the table as Raven stomped off furious with Blaise and Draco snickering. With the table cleared and everyone retreating to the living room, Ginny was held back.

'Ginny, wait…' A whisper came behind her. Turning around she bumped into Draco.

'Why are you bothering me?' She whined looking at him discreetly.

'That's a good question,' He began and smirked, 'because I want to.' He said and got his foot stomped on.

'You arrogant ferret.' She screeched at him walking off leaving him in his agony.

As she approached the living room, she saw Hermione under Blaise snogging. Clearing out her throat, she still didn't get their attention. Getting out her wand she pointed at the curtain and casted it on fire. Both jumped up and she pulled the charm off.

'Its good to see you guys jump up for me.' She said with a smile and sat down as Draco came in the room, red in the face and Raven walked in with a glare set on her features.

'Raven, I want you to string cranberries and Ginny you do popcorn. Draco I want you to help Blaise hang up some decorations around the house. No magic.' She said with a smile as Draco glared and waited with Blaise who had a box of things.

Ginny saw Draco mutter to Blaise, hearing what he said.

'How can you marry her? She must control your lives.' Draco complained to his friend.

'You should see how feisty she is.' Blaise said with a smirk making Draco smirk as the two walked out the room.

Hermione just smiled as she hung up ornaments and Ginny began. By eleven thirty she was done. Just as she stood up a deep breeze fell through the room and it was darken as the fireplace was blew out.

'Hermione!' screeched Raven and Ginny heard a thud on the ground. With Hermione casting Lumos, she saw Raven had tripped over some boxes. Smiling at her, she watched Hermione cast a spell to light up the fireplace which was the main one connecting to the other ones lighting them up.

Ginny watched Raven get up and dust off the imaginary dirt. Ginny, smiled and walked out of the room running into the guys.

'What happened?' She asked seeing Blaise angry.

'Drake here was hot and used a breeze spell blowing out the light.' Blaise said looking at his friend walk off. Ginny nodded and followed to go to her room.

'Night Draco.' Ginny whispered into his room walking to hers and changing quickly into some flannel pajamas and climbing into bed. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. Hermione had always waited to put up the tree on Christmas Eve and if she went to bed, then tomorrow she'd get her gifts.

'Night Ginny.' She heard whispered into her room before she fell asleep. A silver box with a green ribbon was set on her nightstand.

* * *

Ok since it took so long, I decided to give you a longer chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one even though I cut off Christmas until the next chapter.

**Reviews:**

**StarryRavenFire-** Well they are in an argument, but something will happen to Raven and Ginny.

**Lestatlover1784**** - **Thanks I won't change a thing.

**Celi –** Thanks for still reviewing!

BabyRuth **-**The Trio is there since Hermione is looking for a job.

**Linwee-** Thanks for the review!

**Sakura-no-hana-hoshi** - Thanks, I'll keep writing

**Alexandra J. Malfoy** – Thanks for the review, keep reading.

**Everyone **– I want you all to know, since I was writing this chapter I didn't have enough time to write chapters for all my other stories. I've been thinking of giving an epilogue for the one-shots. Its been two months I know, but I gave you a notice. I promise to keep this story updated and I'm thinking of putting out a new story.

-Aimee Malfoy


	7. Christmas & Wedding Preperations

**Title: **No Longer the Baby

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Original Characters of J.K. Rowling.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Chapter: **Six – Christmas & Wedding Preperations

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley has started yet her 7th year at Hogwarts. She is Head Girl along with her best friend. In the hall she ran into someone she never expected she'd see again. Boy was she wrong. Well now he is like her professor and has sent kindness towards her with the look he has. What is she going to do? Is she falling for him?

* * *

Ginny awoke on the morning of Christmas. There was an owl pecking at her window, with parcel tied to it. Stretching with a yawn, she pulled open the window and watched the owl land on her bed post. The parcels tied to the owl's ankles, were from her family. She left her window opened a bit and three more owls flew in. 

Removing the parcels, from Errol, she smiled. Pushing a strand of hair out of her face, she opened up a gift from her parents. It was a small maroon velvet box, which held a silver identity bracelet. She remembered always to beg her parents, at the age of six. Now having it, she grinned and placed it back in the box and setting it down. She opened the other gifts; she received and laid them out on her bed, as she went down stairs, to find everyone in the kitchen with hot brewed coffee.

'Morning Hermione, Blaise.' She said cheerfully, ignoring the other two. Draco was too involved with the Daily Prophet anyways and Raven was fussing over a top in a muggle magazine, Hermione had in the magazine rack.

'Morning Gin.' Hermione said while making breakfast and getting Ginny a cup of coffee. 'You sleep well?' She asked.

'Yeah, I was out of it, until Errol awoken me.' She said with a grin, taking a seat on a stool. She inhaled the smell of her coffee and took a sip of the hot liquid, as it went down her throat.

"So, when are we opening present?" Ginny asked pressuring the subject as they all looked at her. Sure, she was acting like a child but why did she had to receive their weird glances.

"What…?" She asked as her cheeks heated up a bit.

"Gin, after breakfast." Hermione said with a cheeky grin. Ginny sighed and smiled before walking over and helping Hermione with breakfast. They had breakfast awhile done after Ginny had gotten up to help.

Setting the table, she had to get around Draco, who wouldn't budge. Sighing, she went the other way and practically slammed, his plate catching his attention. She gave him a forced and fake smile. Walking back to Hermione, she grabbed two serving platters and brought them to the table. Sitting down across from Raven, between Draco and Hermione, she looked around.

Placing food on her plate, she watched the others eat, wanting to go and open up her gifts. She bit into her biscuit and cut up her eggs. Within an hour, the dishes were away and everyone was done. Ginny was the first to arrive in the living room and sit by the tree, making a pile of the gifts.

Everyone sat down and watched her, wondering why she had so much energy in the morning. Hermione sat on Blaise's lap, he head nuzzled in his neck and her feet propped up by a pillow. Draco sat in the sofa, still leafing through the magazine and Raven examined her pile of presents, which were behind Ginny. With annoyance, Draco got his wand and muttered something under his breather before everyone's gifts arrived at their feet.

Ginny gave him a laid-out glare, and unwrapped her presents slowly just to irritate him. She thanked Hermione, who had gotten her a new messenger bag and some school supplies. She had known Hermione for giving her new school supplies each year, since Ginny was in advancement classes and had always ran out of things and Ron must of suggested it to Hermione. Her other gifts were some sent from other friends and her brothers and their families.

She placed her gifts, back in their boxes, except for another one from her mother which was a knitted blanket that was scarlet red and gold writing that said 'GW' the two words apart and diagonal. She wrapped herself up and watched Draco inspect an expensive looking pocket watch. Sure, his family gave him the luxuries but it didn't seem like he spent Christmas with him. _Hold up! I'm having pity on Malfoy! Wow… Never thought I would see the day. _She had a grin on her face and looked over at Raven, who had received gifts from Luna and her crowd. Turning her head, while rolling her eyes, she saw Hermione kiss Blaise on the cheek, probably thanking him. They were the picture perfect couple to her.

Looking back at her gifts, she turned back to the group as she was hit in the face with gift wrap. She grinned and saw Hermione laughing. She stuck her tongue out, gather her things, prepared to climb the stairs and dump them on her floor.

"I'll be back." She said imitating a man, she saw in a muggle video. Walking up the stairs, she turned left and headed to her room, where she dropping her things. Grabbing her clothes, she walked to the bathroom and closed the door, turning the hot water on. Stripping out of her clothes, she jumped into the shower. She took a quick one and was about to get out, when the door was open.

Letting out a shriek, she grabbed her towel, covering herself. Seeing Draco there, shocked, she yelled at him.

"Get out! Get out!" She kept repeating while watching him close the door. She heard feet pounding up the stairs as she began to get dressed. Stepping out of the bathroom, she spotted Draco and swore to herself, that she would hex him. Joining Hermione and Raven in the living room, she sat by Hermione with a grim expression.

"Its not that bad, Gin. He didn't see anything." Hermione said looking out in the hall as Blaise was making his way back. "Just remember to lock the door for now on." She said with a grin and got up, going over to Blaise and placing her lips on his, kissing him deeply, before going to check on one of the presents she got; it was a horse from Blaise and an gorgeous one. She had decided to name it Sky. It was white with one small black dot on its back and two brown ones around his face. Casting a warming spell on herself, she rubbed her horse's back.

Ginny watched her friend from the window, Hermione had been up most of the night planning her wedding and they had decided to have the wedding in two days. Hermione was a nervous wreck but she kept everything together. Turning around, she spotted Draco in the hall with Raven and the two seemed to be enjoying themselves. It was all just too much, for her to handle. Walking past them, to go up stairs she felt Draco and Raven's eyes follow her. Climbing the stairs slowly, she crossed her arms a bit cold in the white turtleneck sweater she work and the loose blue jeans held up by a white rhinestone belt. Barefoot, she walked into her room and closed the door quietly and sat on her bed.

How could he go for her ex-best friend? Raven had started sleeping around and Ginny knew she would wind up being pregnant like Luna was the year before. Her father had made her get an abortion though and everyone knew of it. Looking over on her nightstand, she noticed a silver box. Sighing, she grabbed it and opened it, surprised to see an amulet from Draco. It was during these times that it would protect her. Placing the silver dragon-shaped amulet on, she laid on her bed and went through the other things she had until a knock came to her door.

"Come in." She said flatly without looking up sensing it was Hermione. Looking up, she was right as Hermione came over and sat on her trunk.

"You okay, Ginny?" Hermione asked and noticed her friend's sad expressioin.

"Of course not, Hermione. My ex-best friend get the guy, who I fell for back in my 6th year. After I found out about what Snape did, I was surprised, Draco couldn't do it. I have learned from the 2nd year to keep things bottled up, so I don't show. Hermione, I can't live my life without him. He is what make me the vixen I am." She said with a sad smile and looked at her friend who nodded.

"I know but there is nothing we can do." Hermione said, pushing her wavy hair out of her face. She had come in and Blaise was sleep while Raven was owling Luna and Draco locked himself in his room as did Ginny, so she came to her closet friend who was like a sister. "You can change him though, Gin." Hermione said, before leaving to greet, whoever had just flooed into her home.

Ginny nodded, as she began picking up her gifts and placing them in her trunk, when Raven came in and sat on her bed. "I'm sorry Gin-Gin." Raven said looking at her friend. "You were right about Luna, using me. She just wants to get to you and she wants to know all but I couldn't tell her, so I had to talk to someone and that was Draco who asked me, who was always there to support me and that's when I knew Gin, that you are my best friend and I need you to be there for me." Raven said, a few tears, running down her cheeks. Ginny knew she couldn't stand this, so she hugged her friend and for the rest of the day, they talked and giggled spilling all that each other didn't know.

Waking up sprawled on her floor and Raven on her bed, she got up and woke her friend, sending her to her room, as she climbed in her bed. She knew it was 2:33 am and that she wanted her bed, so she had awoken and sent her friend to her room and changed into an oversized quidditch jersey. Climbing under the covers, she fell asleep, her kitten at her feet.

* * *

Okay, I know it's been like five months, but I have been clouded with homework and vacationing most of my summer. Well, I hope I get some reviews on this chapter and you guys check out the website in my profile. 

**Reviews:**

**Maria Casey Wood****- **I've updated! Well thanks for your review!

**BabyRuth-** Thanks for the review.

**sakura-no-hana-hoshi****- **Thanks, I love adding in some funny things, here and there.

**fieryred20- **Thanks!

**Julie-** Thanks!

**Cinnamon Spice****- **Thanks!

**StarryRavenFire****- **Thanks! I like your stories! Their great! Thanks for the review.

**Thank you, you all for the review! You guys are what keep me writing and remembering I always owe, you a chapter.**

-Aimee Malfoy


	8. Rehearsal & a Wedding

**Title: **No Longer the Baby

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Original Characters of J.K. Rowling.

**Rating**: PG-13

**A/N: **I know it takes awhile for my chapters to get out and I'm sorry, it's just I got loads because I run two sites and all this other stuff. Hope you can forgive !

**Chapter: **Seven- Rehearsal & a Wedding

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley has started yet her 7th year at Hogwarts. She is Head Girl along with her best friend. In the hall she ran into someone she never expected she'd see again. Boy was she wrong. Well now he is like her professor and has sent kindness towards her with the look he has. What is she going to do? Is she falling for him?

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning, to find the home bustling with noise. Changing into some loose flares and a white tank top with a lime green zip-up hoodie, she went downstairs to see Hermione's family and Blaise's family. Her family was there along with Harry and Narcissa Malfoy who was conversing with Molly and Jane Granger.

Stretching a bit, she closed her eyes as she yawned and before she even opened her eyes, she was picked up off the floor. Her eyes opening wide, she hit the person holding her.

'Let me go.' She whined, looking down at a mop of red hair that belong to her brother, Fred or maybe it was George, she wasn't sure this early in the morning. She was set down by her older brother and gave him a hug before leaving his side and going to her mother. She stood by her mom, her head resting on the shoulder of the plump women.

'So the flowers are lilacs?' Narcissa questioned, with one of her perfectly eyebrows rose.

'Yeah, but Hermione was going to go with white roses, since its winter.' Ginny cut in since the other two women didn't answer.

Narcissa nodded, and then Ginny left heading over to her brother Bill, who had his daughter in his arms. Grinning, she walked over and scooped her out of his arms. She kissed the curly red hair on her head. She had only one thing of her mothers and that was her eyes. Walking towards, Draco and Blaise, she smirked with Desiree on her hip.

'Desi, don't you want Draco to hold you?' Ginny asked with a grin as the little girl held her arms out to him. Draco looked a bit out of place, when the baby grasped for him. He had no experience with kids and this was not a time for him. Blaise smirked and watch looking at the discomfort look on Draco's face.

'No thanks.' Was what he simply said, yet he was corned by the two. Ginny and the baby, she called Desi. Giving a helpless look to Blaise, he watched the baby grasp at him. Sighing in defeat, he took the child not really knowing how to hold her.

'Draco, you'll drop her!' Ginny said helping him by flipping the baby back over and setting her head on his shoulder.

'You would make a cute daddy.' Ginny giggled, teasing him and getting a look of dismay.

'I am not cute. I'm dashingly handsome.' Draco replied back and saw Ginny roll her eyes as she crossed her arms watching him with her niece.

Draco looked down into blue eyes as he held the small child in his arms. He smirked at her as she took a grasp of his blonde hair that fell in his face. Turning to Ginny, he handed the child back over to Ginny or maybe it was more of get her away from me.

'Merlin, Draco...' Was all she mumbled before walking over to Fleur and handed her, her child before taking a seat by Raven.

'Draco sucks...' Ginny mumbled to her friend, leaning back against the leather seat.

'And why is that?' Asked a voice by her ear and she turned to face the ferret himself.

'Because you are a bloody, arrogant prick. You're self-absorbed, stuck-up, and Mr. I'm-So-Superior. You think about only things that concern you and not anyone around you.' She said and gave him a quizzical look.

'I'm not stubborn.' He said and walked over to his mother, wrapping his arm around her giving her a peck on the cheek not having yet to talk to her. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Raven who had a grin on her features.

'Listen Ginny, I have to go meet up with Harry.' She said with a wink. She may have only talked to him for two hours but they had hit it off and she needed to finish 'talking' to him. He had recently broken it off with Gabrielle and Raven was the one who had been talking to him about it. Getting up, she walked out of the manor to the wooded area that Hermione had told her Blaise had proposed at. It was a nice place with a swing hanging and then torches with vanilla scented candles and bushes around it that had roses bloom on it in spring and summer.

Sitting down, she pushed off and swung slowly back and forth. Closing her eyes, she leaned back but abruptly opened them when the swing stopped. In front of her was Narcissa Malfoy looking as young as ever. She had on some silver dress pants with silver pumps and a dark green turtleneck sweater with a black coat lined with fake fur and a black scarf tied around her neck.

'G'day Ginevra, How are you?' Narcissa greeted the young girl in front of her. She gave the older woman a smile.

'Hello Mrs. Malfoy,' she replied before speaking again. 'My day has been going along the right tracks.' She said with a nod.

'Please call me Narcissa, dear.' She said placing a gloved hand on top of Ginny's hand that was reassuring her.

'Okay.' Was all she said while looking at the silvery-blonde hair woman in front of her, staring into the pale blue eyes of this woman.

'Ginevra, I have happened to notice how you have caught my son's eye. I do wish you take into consideration that he is not all that he seems.' Narcissa said with hope in her voice. She wanted her son to settle down and have a different life then what he had when he was a child. Ginny nodded a bit out of it, she was thinking. Why would Draco Malfoy fall for her…? It wasn't simple, it just seemed bizarre and out of it.

'I'll consider it, Narcissa.' She said and Draco Malfoy's mother got up and walked back into the home of Blaise Zabini to interact in all again. Sighing, she leaned back… she could just help him find someone and may it not be her.

Getting up, she walked back inside and watched as the gathering took off. Everyone there was staying in a room that was owned in this manor. She was stationed in the center wing while her family along with Hermione's was on the west wing and Blaise's was on the east along with Narcissa and a few other guests.

Giving a small smile to her mother, she went up the stairs then another pair that led to the room where Hermione was keeping the dresses. She had to try on hers at one point, so figuring she should. She walked into the bathroom adjoined to this room and came out.

The dress she had on was gold and strapless, it had a tight bodice which was laced with sequins that blended with the dress and covered her feet and went out a bit. The skirt of the dress overlapped itself as it went around her and glitter shown off of it. A shawl came with it, yet she left it on its mannequin and slipped into the shoes that were for her. Walking over to the full-length mirror, she grinned. She liked what she saw but the hair was to limp and had nothing to it.

'You look beautiful.' Came a voice from the door and she turned rather embarrassed with pink tinted cheeks. She let out a sigh or relief learning it was Hermione and the bridesmaids; Blaise's Sister Ana who's real name was Anastasia, and two Co-workers, Emerald Green and Lillith Pleasant.

'I want to see, you four in your gowns.' Ginny said walking over and fingering the cloth. The bridesmaids would be wearing a midnight blue gown that held their frame and did not sprawl out like her own dress until the end. They had matching strapped heels but no shawl. She watched as Hermione went into the bathroom first and came out in an extravagant gown.

The gown was white with Organza A-line with draped tulle. It had metallic corded lace, lavender beading and jeweled clasp around her waist and the veil was lilac and went down to about her shoulders. Ginny smiled and saw her mother along with Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Zabini walk in.

'Hermione, dear… you look gorgeous!' Molly Weasley squeal making her way over to the bride-to-be. The bridesmaids arrived out of the bathroom and twirled as though in a fashion show and pulled a pose. Cassandra Zabini praised her daughter on how wonderful she looked along with the other two while Molly fussed over Ginny's hear and Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter teary-eyed.

'Well, we better get changed the rehearsal dinner is in three hours and the wedding is in fifty-one hours until the wedding. We need to get moving.' Cassandra announced and the rest nodded, all changing and placing their dresses back on the mannequins. Being the first one done, she left the room and headed to her own where she plopped down on her bed and felt so weak.

It seemed as though an hour and forty-five minutes had past and someone was shaking her. Opening her eyelids, she saw pale hands cupping her shoulders while shaking her softly.

'Weasley, wake up.' Said a rather impatient person. _It is time to get ready for the rehearsal and she is sleep _He thought bitterly and took a step back as she got up.

'Get ready, we're leaving soon.' Was all he said before moving out of the room. She stared after him realizing something. He was the **Best Man** and she was the **Maid of Honor**._ Great! _She thought to herself, standing up and changing into some black dress pants and a royal blue sweater. Pulling her hair up into a sleek bun, she walked out her room, greeted by Raven who had decided to wear a beige dress that went well with her dark raven-colored hair.

'Let's get this over with.' Raven said with a smile and they both began their way down the stairs. The reception was to be held at **Platinum Sapphire**, a lovely place to hold the reception and wedding. Happy that Blaise was smart and ordered carriages to take them in, she grabbed her black parka and went out with Raven who had accessorized with what she had on. Which was a matching trench coat that was lined with fake fur since Ginny would never let her live it down. That was how they became friends in the first place.

**_It was an average day like always. The triwizard contest was going on and Harry was in it. Of course, she was scared for him but she had found no use in trailing after him and looking like some fan girl. She had seen the other events and was glad that Ron was saved and that Harry saved all the other hostages or captures, especially since his two best friends, a girl he fancied and a veela._**

**_She had ran into a girl who was in her house, that she wasn't very well acquainted with and saw the fur coat she had on and that disgusted her. The girl must of noticed her look because she spoke to Ginny._**

'_**Is something wrong?' She asked with a touchy tone.**_

'_**Actually there is,' Ginny said looking her in the eye her temper flaring. 'You are wearing skin of a dead animal. Something someone killed for pleasure and then made into something you can wear. One day, you won't have that coat, why? Because there will be no more animals to kill and shed their fur, it's just wrong and you disgust me.' Ginny said with a sneer.**_

_**The dark haired girl looked a bit surprised but nodded. 'I guess but this isn't my coat… It's Dana Browder's coat. She asked me to hold it and it was heavy so I put it on.' She replied and Ginny's cheeks became warm and red from embarrassment.**_

'_**I'm sorry.' She muttered and looked back at the girl. 'I'm Ginny Weasley.'**_

'**_I couldn't tell.' She said with a hint of amusement and said her name, 'Raven Levine.'_**

'_**Nice to meet you.' Ginny said and thought of something. 'Want to go see what my brother is up to?' She asked referring to Ron but they could always look up Fred and George.**_

'_**Sure, race you to the corridors.' Raven said with a daring look and took off with Ginny following behind laughing.**_

Ginny climbed up into the carriage and took a seat in the middle of Ana and Raven and across from them were Hermione, Blaise and Draco who looked uncomfortable. Stuffing her gloved hands into her pocket, and just sat there in silence as the couple snogged not caring who was around them and Draco was muttering things under his breathe while Raven went on about her dress for the wedding. As they pulled up to the place, she was grateful and the first one out of the carriage and on her way inside.

They had to go up at least five floors in an elevator, which Ginny had enjoyed, never being in one. Arriving at their floor, she stepped out and followed Hermione to the room they had rented out for the reception and wedding. Walking inside, she was amazed. The walls were a creamy tone and had columns set up giving that Roman theme with what looked like grapes engraved into the columns, vining it's way around. The room was wide just about as wide as the great hall. On one side, the far away side there was a stage with an arc where the bride and groom would exchange vows and then where she was, the catering business would set up their food on a table as long as the house tables and then there was tables set up all around that seated five and a long table over by a huge window where the Bride and Groom would sit with their party as in the bridesmaids, best man, maid of honor and the grooms other men.

Walking around, she saw Hermione always thought first and had set up nametags and where everyone would be seated. Going over to the table, she took her seat which was beside Hermione and Ana. Draco would be seated by Blaise and Dennis Lutcher a fellow Slytherin, year ahead of Draco and Blaise. As the rehearsal dinner began, Draco ignored all and just stuck with his thoughts until they said Draco had to take a dance with Ginny.

'Bloody wanker, has to go off get married and make me part of it…' Was all that was heard from Draco before he went silent getting a look from his mother. Everything was said and what had to be done was told be the wedding planner, Janette, who seemed to have a thing for Dennis who was married to Hilary Levesque, witch weekly model who was pregnant and happened to see all that was going on between the two with looks that were sent back and forth.

'Well that is all that has to be done, so we can all leave.' Hermione said standing up and clasping her hands together looking around the room as each person of age disapparated. Ginny grinned and apparated back to Hermione and Blaise's place. Ginny went upstairs and changed quickly into her pajamas before going to bed.

The next two days went by fast and it was time for the wedding plus Ginny and Raven had to go back to Hogwarts the next day. Being quickly ushered out of her room and in sweats, she left the house with the bridesmaids and Hermione to a ministry car. Half-awake, she sat in the back her head on Ana's shoulder. The two were in the same year but Ana was in Slytherin. About fifteen minutes later they arrived at Platinum Sapphire, and wore brought up into the dressing room. Having people bustle around her fixing her hem, checking the zipper on her dress all fussing over Hermione, until her father appeared in the doorway.

'It's time.' He said before Molly, Cassandra and Jane left the room to take their seats. Ginny stepped out the room and her arm was taken by Draco Malfoy's. _Here goes nothing… _She thought mildly and the music began. Ginny plastered a smile on her features as they came into view of the many people who were there. She turned her head to smile at her mother and father who both waved her mother in tears. Going her separate way, she stood by the arc and buzzed out until the music signaling the bride was there. Everyone's gaze went to the entrance way and Hermione came through with the veil covering her face yet you could still see her smile.

Looking around in the crowd, she muttered a few things seeing Luna Lovegood. The girl actually showed up and had on a hot pink dress that was tight and went mid-thigh and was also strapless. Her date Travis, sate there bored playing with the pamphlet with everything concerning the wedding.

Averting her gaze back to Hermione, she grinned and took hold of her bouquet. The room looked different then when they were at the rehearsal dinner. It was vibrant now lilacs all around the room and streamers hanging with an enchanted banner that said _'Blaise & Hermione'. _As the vows were said, she began to get a bit teary-eyed but held it in. She clapped when they were announced man & wife. Handing her the bouquet, she watched her go to the end of the aisle and threw the flowers which fell into Draco's hands as he was talking to his mother. With a look of horror he threw them over his should and Ginny caught them since they flew into her face.

Blushing furiously, she walked over to the area where the reception was being held and gladly took a glass of champagne which was slipped out of her hand the next minute by her mother.

'Thank you dear.' Was all she got before going to take her seat. Sighing, she cupped her face and took a sip of the water in the glass and watched the happy couple dance along with Raven on the floor with Harry looking as thought she was laughing at something he said. Luna was trying to bring all attention onto her, which wasn't working and here she was alone.

'Care to dance?' asked a voice behind her. Turning her head, she came to look at the pale face of Draco Malfoy.

'I guess…' was what he got for a reply, before she took his hand. It surprised many people that the two were dancing yet it was their status part of the wedding to do so. Dancing with him was enjoyable and they only stopped to watch the five layered chocolate cake be cut and to eat. The night had ended great and she had to give Draco props for making it better.

Arriving home, she slipped off the heels and went up to her room, where she slipped the dress off and grabbed a towel and her pajamas. Taking a quick shower, she stood looking in the mirror, trying to do something with her hair.

'Weasley… hurry up!' yelled a voice from the other side of the door and she just grinned.

'I'm busy.' Was the reply she gave and turned around to the door being opened. 'I could have been naked.' She said crossing her arms.

'Yet, you aren't so leave.' Draco said motioning her to leave, so he could shower and go off to bed. Rolling her eyes, she gathered her things and went to her room gathering all her things and placing them in her trunk and falling onto her bed, ready for her trip back home. They were going to leave first thing in the morning, so Blaise and Hermione could go off for their honeymoon. Pulling up her covers, she fell asleep.

* * *

Okay, this is chapter will probably be the last before I go back to school and have loads but I will get a chapter out and it will be long, I promise. Don't worry; I'm not ending the story until something happens between Malfoy and Weasley. I will be having a story coming out about Petunia visiting Lily's grave, hope you'll like it. I also know that I had Hermione and Blaise stay in an apartment but I thought one of the Zabini Manors would be reasonable… so yea.

♥Aimee Malfoy♥

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Maria Casey Wood**_- Thanks for the review!_

**Alexandria J. Malfoy****-** _Thanks for the review, I know it's confusing because I put off on it._

**StarryRavenFire-** _Thanks for the review, there will be a lot of action between the do, but you probably have already read this chapter._

**IslandGirl**- 11 – _Thanks for your review!_

**Linwee-** _Thanks for the review!_


End file.
